Gaming machines use various interfaces to present information and receive input from players and observers. Accordingly, there is a need for an aesthetic player interface having the combination of an appealing form and variably customizable functions and features. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.